X13
by Raptor-Chick
Summary: A scientist creates a perfect melding between Xenomorph and human. He uses her as an assassin, but what happens when she realizes what he has done to her? I suck at summaries, the story is much better! There will be swearing and gore later. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

_Hiya, this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh when reviewing. I don't really know when this is set, but it is in the far future. Believe it or not, but the inspiration for this fic came in a dream. I dreamed about this part human, part Xenomorph thing, then woke up and thought "Hey, this would be a cool story." I believe it happened after a marathon viewing of all the Alien movies and far too much caffeine. Anywho, please R&R._

_By the way, I don't own Aliens, but I do own Hager, Weir, Eleni Barry, X-13, and the personality of One. _

_Please don't flame because Guan-Thwei, X-13 and One will hunt you down. Flames will be used to make S'mores for me to eat while I am watching you run from 1 to all 3 of my characters._

_Guan-Thwei: Nods Pauk-de Oomans..._

_One: Hisses_

_X-13: I'll Feed You To One. Or Maybe Not. I Might Just Toy With You For A While._

_Raptor-Chick: See! Don't get them angry, I'm not responsible for what will happen. Anyway, enjoy the fic!_

Introduction

A group of four scientists were clustered around a single large test tube. They were congratulating themselves on the contents. A long, smooth head rose above rounded shoulders. The arms were crossed on the chest and the hands were elegant, long fingered and clawed. The elbows terminated in a long spike. The legs, raised up in a fetal position were long and muscled. The ankle bones were long and lightly muscled, not designed for walking on, but to support the body, to raise it high. The feet were taloned, with four toes. On the back were four small lumps. A long, bony tail curled around the body. The head, powerful neck, lumps, forearms, lower legs and tail were a glistening black, fading away to golden brown on the torso.

"A perfect melding of human and Xenomorph." one person stated.

"We won't know until we can test its mind. This may be another failure." said another as he gestured at a collection of other test tubes. Inside each was a hideously deformed creature, some more fully formed then others, but all were dead. A fifth man strode into the room and all turned to face him.

"Make sure that the room is ready tonight, by tomorrow morning I want it to be conscious."

"But it's far too soon! We can't be sure that the thing's internal organs have developed yet!" said the first.

"This is my experiment, you just helped! I got all the government funding for the project! If I wanted to send it to a hive now then you will have to like my decision. If I wanted to pull the plug on it now then you will be expected to help. I brought it into this world and I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Interested yet? Please R&R!_

Chapter one

She opened her eyes, and then shut them at the unaccustomed brightness. Slowly she opened them again and squinted at her surroundings. She didn't know why she was here; all previous memory was a series of dreams, of floating in warm water. Awkwardly she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. In a series of ungraceful shuffles she made her way to a pile of blankets, she ripped off a sheet from one and wrapped her naked body with it. Slowly, with the coordination of a baby, she pulled herself unsteadily upright on the sill, bracing herself with her tail. She ran her talons over the smooth glass and leaned close. She turned her head sideways and cupped her hands around an eye. Through the glass she saw shadowy figures. She blinked, turned her head and switched eyes, intrigued.

.....

The scientists watched with interest as their experiment watched back. The head scientist looked smug "I told you that she was ready. You shouldn't doubt me so often, Weir."

"Sorry sir." muttered Weir sullenly.

"I have to establish contact with her quickly, incase any ancestral memory resurfaces. Get the suits ready for tomorrow when we introduce her to the other half of her family." A few lackeys responded simultaneously "Yes Dr. Hager sir." Dr. Hager peered through the glass and grinned.

.....

She felt confused. The creatures on the other side of the glass both awoke a hunger and a yearning. Before she could pursue this problem further, a door hissed open and one of the creatures stepped out. She dropped to a squat and stared at it-him she realized. She sniffed the air and wove her long head back and forth, sensing him through some unknown means. He was wearing a long, white lab coat and dark blue pants. His hair was yellow and his face was smooth. The creature dropped onto his knees and extended a hand towards her; she stared suspiciously at him for a moment.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Joshua Hager. Your name is Experiment Thirteen. X-13." X-13 crawled closer to Hager and delicately ran her claws over his face and clothes; running her palm on the fabric to feel the texture. She tried to imitate Hager's smooth speech, but instead a hoarse screech was emitted! X-13 jumped at the harsh noise, so different from the pretty sounds he made. She saw his brow knit in a momentary frown. X-13 didn't like that expression, it triggered an unpleasant feeling. But as suddenly as it appeared, the frown vanished. In its place was the smile.

"I suppose you are tired. I will come back tomorrow and visit some more." The door hissed open again and Hager left, leaving her alone and confused again, wondering what she did wrong.

.....

Hager strode into the observation chamber. "Get me someone who knows sign language right now! Everyone who will have contact with it must learn sign language! Don't you dare start, Weir! If you utter one word I will sack you! If I didn't need you I would have booted your ass out the door already! I knew that there could be problems with so much Xenomorph DNA, its normal that it can't talk!" boomed Hager. He seemed to be trying to convince himself Weir noted. Good. Let him discover he isn't god.

.....

X-13 sighed as she decided that her inability to make the pleasant sounds was the reason Dr. Hager had left so fast. She opened her mouth, feeling the tongue that was like a small mouth and wished for a proper tongue, like Dr. Hager's so she could make the smooth noises and please him.


	3. Chapter 2

_Please review this chapter! Weir isn't a very nice man... I apologize for any missing 'p's, that key isn't working well._

Chapter 2

X-13 was awake early the next day, trying to walk on her treacherously long legs. So far she only managed to fall and bruise her pale, tender flesh. But crawling and walking on all fours was much easier now. X-13 ambled over to the door and stopped, suddenly confused again. The door hissed open again and Hager walked through. She didn't acknowledge him. Her slippery half-memories told her that it was both normal and impossible to feel someone coming before they announced themselves with sight, sound or scent.

"Are you all right X-13?" asked Hager. X-13 held out a hand and bobbed her head. Hager smiled again. X-13 liked smiles. They meant all was well said a half memory. Hager spoke again "I am bringing some visitors today to meet you." The door hissed open. "Ah, there's one visitor." A female like Dr. Hager walked in. X-13 made a hissing noise like the door. This seemed to make Hager happy. "Good job, my clever creation! This is Dr. Eleni Barry. She has brought something for you." Eleni walked in further, kneeling down so X-13 could meet her better. Eleni's face was not as smooth as Hager's; it had many little lines on it. Her hair was gray and in a tight knot at the back. She was wearing a long lab coat like Hager and a grey dress. After X-13 finished inspecting her, Eleni held up a black piece of cloth.

"We had this made for you so that you wouldn't have to keep wearing that ratty old blanket. Here, I'll help you get it on. Stop struggling! I won't hurt you!" After much struggling and misplaced limbs, X-13 finally got the suit on. X-13 looked at herself. The clothing was stretchy and had a slight glisten to it, though not as much as her hard, black flesh. She walked to the mirror and stood up, examining herself. The clothing came to above her knees and midway down her upper arms. It had a shiny silver zipper on the back. X-13 decided that she like the way it looked.

.....

Weir muttered half to himself and half to a lackey who had the misfortune to be in the same room. "Huh. Look at it admiring itself. That animal is trying to act like a goddamn human." The lackey ventured forth a timid opinion.

"That is to be expected. She is part human-"

"That asshole Hager is going to be sorry. Look at the way its acting most of the time! Exactly like one of those goddamn bugs. Just you wait, one of these days it'll get loose and end up killing someone! If I was in his lace I would instill the fear of god into it, make it respect humans!" The lackey attempted to edge out of the room while Weir was immersed in his rantings. "I see you! Don't think that I don't know what you're up to! You want to tell" He put on a simpering tone "Dr. Hager what I think of his creation. You do that and I'll feed you to it! I don't care if you tell him once I get my paycheck, but not while he owes me money." The lackey moaned and stayed put.

.....

X-13 wobbled back from the mirror and planted both feet triumphantly in front of the two doctors. The door suddenly opened, revealing two new figures. X-13 was suddenly nervous and confused again. The half-memories were back. One said to run, one said to greet. X-13 angrily crushed them away, hating them for intruding. The new beings heads were even larger and longer than hers; they had large spikes on their backs and were an even, glistening black. X-13 did not rush up to explore them with her hands. She dropped to all fours again and cautiously inspected them. She darted a hand forward only once, to insect the feel of their hide. X-13 brushed her own forearms. They felt different. Her skin was hard and smooth and cool. Theirs were not as smooth and had more give and were cool in a different way. Hager made the introductions. "These are two Xenomorphs. They have come to meet you. You were created by us to unite the two races." X-13 jumped back, something was very wrong with the new information. The more animalistic half-memory said they were wrong, they seemed mindless, they should be able to do something with their minds! The other half said that something was wrong with them even being there. X-13 backed away, losing her grip on her fear. She cowered under a blanket. X-13 felt Hager crouch beside her.

"What is wrong? Do they frighten you; do you want me to send them away?" She nodded and curled up tighter. Her mind was a dizzying knot of conflicting orders. X-13 lost her hold on herself and shrieked and ran to a corner to hide, away from the people, away from the Xenomorphs. She couldn't escape from her half memories though.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the long delay, I was away for the weekend and then school... Anyway, here's the new chapter for you._

Chapter 3

"Lunch time X-13!" Hager called. He set down a large bowl of raw meat and watched a black shape leap down from a rope and bound towards him. He grinned at her exuberance and stepped away as she skidded to a halt.

"Will we play more matching games today?" signed X-13.

"Yes, we will play more matching games today. Because you did so well yesterday, I made it a little harder this time. Eat first though." She nodded and ripped into a chunk of steak.

.....

Later as Hager watched X-13 match up various brightly painted wooden blocks to their various labeled boxes, she looked up and signed

"When are the Xenomorphs coming again? I haven't seen them in a while." Though X-13 had been terrified of the 'Xenomorphs' at first, they had taught her to like them.

"They will be here in about an hour." replied Hager "If you are finished playing, you can go work on your agility until they arrive." X-13 grinned and hurriedly matched up a few more blocks, hesitating only once and bounded away to the various ropes, ladders and bars that decorated the room.

As X-13 leaped and swung from bar to bar she thought. She had seen something unusual about the Xenomorphs. While she was extremely fast and agile, they were slow and awkward. They didn't seem very strong either. The Xenomorphs were roped with muscle, but they never used it; they never moved with confidence and besides, it bunched in funny ways around their torsos and joints. She also thought she saw a cord extending from them to the door. Almost as she thought it, the door hissed open as she leaped from a suspended rope ladder to a horizontal bar. X-13 swung upside down above the newcomers. Dr. Hager called to her,

"Are you coming down or not? They came here because you wanted to see them..." X-13 blinked at them and wove her head around a bit. She shuffled over. Then she jumped.

As she collided with one of the Xenomorphs she heard a muffled scream! Ripping at the strange flesh and tumbling over from the force of the impact, she sought the source of the screams. X-13 came to a halt on to of the Xenomorph, the other Xenomorph was trying to run away, more humans than she'd ever seen were pouring into the room and aiming black things at her and Hager was screaming at everyone.

"What the hell are you doing?!? Don't shoot! Do have any idea how much it's worth!?! It has acid blood!!! Experiment Thirteen, get the hell off him!!!! What's gotten into you?!?" X-13 crouched and hissed at the new humans. She lashed her barbed tail in fear and anger.

"X-13, get off him now! Are you listening? They'll kill you if you don't!!" She climbed off and sat on her haunches. X-13 signed angrily to Hager

"Why did you lie to me? These are not Xenomorphs! They are people wearing clothes like a Xenomorph!" She continued in a more submissive way, "I did not mean to hurt them; I thought that I should catch them by surprise." Hager glanced wildly around the room and screamed hoarsely.

.....

After Dr. Hager had calmed down enough to stop screaming, he began to explain himself to X-13.

"The reason that we used fake Xenomorphs was because our two races are at war." This seemed to make sense to X-13.

"You were created to unite the two, when you are ready, we will send you into a hive to capture some Xenomorphs-including the Queen- and bring them back to us so that we can speak to them about ending the war. If you like, we can begin to teach you what to do..." X-13 stared at him for a moment with her big, shiny black eyes and jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"YES!!!" She signed excitedly "I want to help! I want to learn! I want to meet other Xenomorphs!" Hager smiled

"Good. We will start tomorrow." X-13 let out a joyful squeal and bounced away. She didn't notice how thin and cruel his smile was.

.....

"That was a very near scrape today, Hager. I thought that she was going to kill him for sure." said Weir as he minced into the room.

"No. We were lucky. She was just curious. We don't need to worry; everything is going to plan..."


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the short chapter, I have a really long one soon! Just to tell you, I have never played any AVP games, all I know about Praetorians is that they are bigger and are the royal guard and the descriptions I have gotten from other authors. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!_

Chapter 4

X-13 furrowed her brow in concentration as she fitted various arts of the black device together. She had done it before, but putting them together was complicated. X-13 fumbled with the last piece before sliding it into place. She whipped it up to her shoulder and hissed at Hager to show she was done.

"Good" he said "But I want you to do it faster." He took the gun apart again and handed it to her to put back together.

.....

Later she sat listening to Dr. Hager describe what she was to do in the hive.

"Now, the Xenomorphs don't speak to each other with their voices; they use telepathy. The Drones will broadcast their sendings to everyone; they are rarely selective. The Praetorians are more selective, but you won't receive many instructions from them. The Queen will give you most of the instructions."

"How will I be able to talk to their minds?" inquired X-13.

"I can't really help you there, but you will have to form a thought and visualize it entering their brains. Now, when you enter the Queen's chamber, take the uh, the uh... Stunner and fire it at the Queen, Praetorians and any Drones that come near you, OK?" X-13 nodded, soaking up every word.

A couple of weeks later they were ready to go. X-13 was extremely excited, with her new, special suit, equipped with a holder for her Stunner. She was going to go on a huge ship, to another planet, meet other Xenomorphs and unite both races! She jumped and bounced along as they walked the long, bright corridors of the ship. They were going to the hyper-sleep room. X-13 didn't know how she could sleep when she was so excited. The small group reached the chamber where several padded pods waited for them. The humans climbed easily into them and the lids shut over them. X-13 laid down in hers, or rather, tried to! Her head got in the way; she couldn't lie on her back like humans. X-13 was used to sleeping loosely on her side, but that didn't work either. She curled tighter, re-arranging her tail and legs. X-13 tucked her chin onto her chest. Good. Everything fit now, though it was uncomfortable. The lid slowly closed on her. This is stupid, came a thought. I'll never be able get to...sleep...like......this.....A gas seeped into the chamber, instantly putting her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the shortness again, the next 2 are really long. I didn't make u the Xenomorph's way of talking, you know, ::HI::. I got that from other talented writers. I'm not sure if I got the cornbread joke right because it's been about a month and a half since I last saw the Alien movies. Enjoy._

Chapter 5

"Wake up, we're here. X-13, wake up!" X-13 sat up with a snort. She blinked blearily at the world. As she got up her muscles and joints protested at being in such a bad position for so long. She hissed softly as she rotated her head around. Dr. Eleni Barry walked up.

"Good sleep, X-13?" she chirped. X-13 groaned at her. She climbed out stiffly and trailed after everyone else as they headed to the cafeteria.

.....

In the cafeteria were most of the crew and scientists. She sat down and waited for Hager to bring her some food. X-13 stretched some more. Hager picked up a plate of meat and started towards X-13. She listened a bit to some of the conversations going on among the crew,

"God, this cornbread sucks. Why is there always cornbread?" Hager plunked a plate down in front of her and moved away to a table filled with fellow scientists. X-13 crouched on the bench, tossing chunks of raw steak into the air and catching them with her tongue. She didn't notice that the crew gave her a wide berth. She didn't notice how they flinched whenever she lashed out her tongue.

.....

The platform slowly groaned down to the surface of the planet. It was mostly barren and rocky, though a few grass-like plants poked up in low spots. It was cloudy and cool and the air had a faint acrid scent to it. With a thump and a puff of dust it landed. X-13 hopped off and landed on all fours. She sniffed the air with her eyes shut, weaving her head back and forth. She could feel a strange yet familiar presence somewhere far away. Dr. Hager leaned down

"OK, you know where they are, when you get into the Queen's chamber; you know what to do. Good luck."

"Bye Dr. Hager!" signed X-13. She leaped away, covering ground in rapid jumps. X-13 felt all remaining aches and stiffness melt away. She vaulted, squealing, over a boulder, performed a flip and landed, barely missing her stride. The pace was easy and X-13 kept it u for many minutes.

Suddenly something slammed into her mind so hard she fell.

:: COME BACK TO THE HIVE, CHILD. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?:: X-13's mind went completely blank and she scurried down a hole and into the hive.

She found herself in a warm, damp tunnel, the walls covered in a glistening substance. Xenomorphs crawled on the walls and ceiling as well as the floor. Her mind was overwhelmed with the thoughts of dozens of Drones. It was flooded like a desert arroyo after the rains.

:: PROTECT MATRIARCH/DANGEROUS PREY NEAR HIVE/WANT TO KILL, WANT TO REND PREY:: The powerful voice of the Matriarch echoed in X-13's mind above the Drone's broadcasting.

:: COME TO MY CHAMBER YOUNG ONE:: X-13 was drawn along the tunnel, climbing over the walls to avoid Drones laden with eggs and food. Finally, she reached the chamber and saw Her in the dim light and with her strange, unknown sense. X-13, all ready stupefied by the enormous amount of stimuli, was amazed even more. She rocked back onto her heels at the awesome sight of the Matriarch.


	7. Chapter 6

_This chapter made me sad, it was hard to write. Hager is a true monster. Sigh... Please review._

Chapter 6

The Matriarch was suspended from the roof with ropes of the same substance as the walls. A huge egg sack extended behind her for almost two body lengths. Her magnificent crested head rose over spiked and glistening shoulders. More Xenomorphs crawled over the walls, floor and her. The ones on the walls were larger than the attendant Drones with more pronounced ridges on their heads; they regarded X-13 suspiciously. X-13 didn't pay any attention to them; her entire focus was on the massive bulk that was the Queen of the hive.

::YOU ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF MY CHILDREN. YOUR MIND IS DIFFERENT. WHY ARE YOU HERE?:: X-13 was still in shock, she started to sign an answer, but then remembered about their minds.

"I Am I Special Child. I Wish To Join The Hive, Matriarch." The Queen shifted around a little and appeared to be thinking.

::YOUR MIND IS LIKE MINE:: X-13 didn't know what was so exceptional about that.

::I FIND YOU INTERESTING. GO. I WILL SPEAK TO YOU MORE LATER.:: X-13 bobbed her head and scurried away.

Over the next few days, or rather, sleep cycles, X-13 worked. She took care of the eggs, moving them about. She distributed food around the hive, cleaned away debris and cared for the Matriarch. When she was in the inner chamber, the Queen often spoke to her and questioned her. Even though X-13 worked most of the time she was awake, she didn't mind it at all. She liked her conversations with the Matriarch, she liked caring for the eggs and she liked the other Xenomorphs. The Drones were smart, but they mostly thought about protecting the hive, protecting the Matriarch and finding fresh blood. They weren't complex at all in their thought patterns. The Praetorians also thought about those things, but they could hold a proper conversation and distinguished themselves from the Drones. The Matriarch was fascinated with X-13; she didn't know why X-13 had so little knowledge about Xenomorphs when she thought like a Queen.

X-13 was so involved in hive life she forgot why she was there. After over a week and a half, her memory was jogged. She trotted along, burdened by an egg held tightly in her arms, heading towards a chamber where it was to be placed. Reaching it, X-13 carefully set the egg down, turning to go she noticed a crumpled, ragged object on the ground. X-13 stooped and picked it up. It turned out to be a bloodstained hat. One of the crewsâ, thought X-13. She gasped and stiffened, they were going to be so angry with her! She had completely forgotten about the mission! X-13 leaped onto the wall, climbed onto the ceiling and crawled away to the Queen's chamber.

â..

X-13 dropped down from the ceiling of the chamber and landed in front of the Matriarch. She reached behind her back to the forgotten black device -- Back on the ship several men jumped up and yelled for Hager.

"She's starting! Lets go go GO!" -- Pulling the parts off the holder, X-13 assembled the device. She clicked the last part into and brought the sights up to her eye.

::WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS TH-:: The Matriarch's sending was cut short by a volley of gunfire. The Matriarch shrieked in agony as the bullets tore into her body and neck. X-13 turned from the howling Queen and shot at a group of advancing Praetorians. They fell in a shower of blood. The stunner seemed louder than it was supposed to, thought X-13 as she whirled in a dizzying circle. Suddenly she noticed the screaming Xenomorphs writhing in pain and those that weren't moving at all. She noticed the ruined eggs and the still Matriarch. Explosions rocked the hive. Horror filled X-13's whole body and threw the gun away and ran. As she shot through the corridors, she noticed humans pouring in from gaping holes in the hive wall, X-13 smelt acrid smoke and saw leaping flames. She heard gunshots and the squeals of dying Xenomorphs. As X-13 fled the hive she noticed many Xenomorphs doing the same. They were cut down by waiting humans. X-13 cleared the area around the hive and stopped to survey the damage. She saw mortally wounded Xenomorphs trying to drag their broken bodies away, she saw Drones and Praetorians alike trying to protect their home, only to be killed. She saw them feebly trying to attack the humans even as their life left them. X-13 saw the dead and dying Xenomorphs, her dead and dying friends and wished that she could cry.


	8. Chapter 7

_Finally finished typing this chapter, this will probably be the longest. I don't really know what Praetorians look like, but I imagine them to be larger and with bigger spikes and more pronounced ridges on their heads. _

Chapter 7

X-13 compacted the grief flooding her body into a cold, hard ball of revenge and hatred. She screamed at the sky and pelted towards the ship. Several guards on the lift noticed her coming and started it back up. They panicked and jammed the button over and over like it was supposed to make the platform move faster. One was knocked flying as X-13 rocketed onto the lift. She didn't pause and jumped into the ship. Crew members, scientists and armed guards alike threw themselves away from the howling terror that ran along the walls almost as easily as on the ground. X-13 burst into Hager's chambers and shrieked at him. She swung her tail and knocked him into the wall.

"Why did you lie again?!? I thought you were my friend!!! I was not meant to unite the two races; I was created to destroy my family!!! All the Drones, the Praetorians, the Matriarch-DEAD!!!! The eggs, her children" X-13 pounded the furniture with her fists, shrieking as they were reduced to splinters. She stared unseeing as blood dropped from cuts to hiss on the floor. X-13 sank to the floor, whimpering softly. Weir rose from his hiding place like a malignant snake and pointed a shaking finger at Hager,

"I told youâ I told you to not to lie to it!!! I told you to make it respect you, but nooo, you had to treat it like a child, like it was yours!!!"

"Shut UP! Shut up, you idiotic bastard, I should have sacked you in the begin-." Hager was struck across the face by X-13. He gaped and touched four thin gashes on his cheek. She bared her teeth at him and he shrank into a corner. X-13 rounded on Weir

"You are just as bad, you hated me from the beginning!" X-13 shot out her arms and lifted him above her head "Tell Me Why I Shouldn't Kill You Right Now!! I Can Do It. You Humans Have Made Me Into A Killer!!" Weir Paled as he hung limply from her grasp "No Answer? Very Well, I Shall Act Like The Animal You Think I Am!!!" She threw him down and dropped to all fours. X-13 hissed and bared her teeth, then she struck with her tongue. Hager stared in mute terror as Weir's blood splattered across his face. "I Will Deal With You Later!!" Screamed X-13 as she ran out.

â..

X-13 scurried about at the massacre site, looking for a living Xenomorph. A weak hiss drew her attention. A Praetorian was trying to drag himself behind a boulder. X-13 knelt by him and gently began probing his body to look for the wounds. He had a bullet wound on his thigh and torso. X-13 hissed softly and soothingly through her teeth as she stuck two claws into the wound in his body. The Praetorian shrieked and thrashed, arching in pain.

"STOP!" sent X-13 very firmly. He complied, but continued to squeal and clench his hands. X-13 shut her eyes and moved her claws slightly. They brushed a hard object, carefully pinching the bullet between her fingers, she withdrew it. The blood started flowing again, so X-13 pressed a hand to the wound. It seemed like ages before the bleeding stopped so that she could remove the bullet in his leg. X-13 grabbed and arm and hauled on it, trying to raise him even though he was more than twice her size. The Praetorian moaned and stood up shakily. The two began a slow hobble to the ship. They passed soldiers mercy killing Xenomorphs. The humans only had to receive a cold glare from X-13 to leave the odd pair alone.

â..

Hager lay frozen on the floor of the room for many minutes before he dared to move again. With a cry of revulsion he jumped up and grabbed a towel and scrubbed viciously at the blood on his face. He wet the towel and rubbed anew at the stains. Then he collapsed in a chair that had escaped X-13's rages. Weir stared at him from a mask of blood. Fuck. She hadn't signed her last few sentences. She had shouted them in his mind, his own goddamned mind!!! The genetics weren't supposed to work this way and now his, his monster! - could speak to humans with its mind! What if it could control them, like a Queen controls the Drones? No. He mustn't think of that. He couldn't give that idea to it, or it could force him to supply it with eggs, so that it could control the world. It was thinking of itself as a Xenomorph, not a human like he wanted. It had to be put away, or destroyed, but how? Once it learned to probe human minds more deeply, all he thought about would be ripe for the picking.

â..

Hager heard screams and stuck his head out the door. Eleni Barry was running towards him. Her normally neat hair was a mess.

"She's coming; she brought one of those Aliens with her! It's all your fault!" She ran on, limping slightly from arthritis. He began to shake.

â..

The Praetorian's leg almost gave out as he walked the corridors. X-13 gasped as he put more weight on her and stopped until he could stand straight again. They walked to the scientist's quarters, ignoring the screaming humans, and into a convenient room. There was a bed, chair, table, dresser and kitchenette. X-13 gently pushed the Praetorian onto the bed. She found a bowl after a couple tries and filled it with water. She brought it to the Xenomorph and watched as he drank. X-13 rocked back on her heels. You should have a name, she thought. Since you are the only Xenomorph I could rescue and you were in the royal guard, I shall call you One.

"Your Name Will Be One." The Praetorian raised his head

:: WE ARE ONE?::

"No, You Are One."

:: WE ARE ONE.:: He still thought of himself as a group, but maybe she could change that. :: MATRIARCH?:: inquired One. X-13 thought a moment

"Yes, I Am The New Matriarch."

:: PROTECT MATRIARCH.:: sent One muzzily before he fell asleep.

There has to be more survivors, there can't just be One, even an eggâ A familiar scent drifted into the room. X-13's eyes strayed up to a grating in the high ceiling. She was through it in less then ten seconds.

X-13 sniffed the air. She was in the bowels of the ship. The lift passed through here on its way up. Hovering faintly in the air was the scent of a hive wall freshly repaired or built. After several minutes of searching, she found an egg plastered to a wall behind some machinery. X-13 gently worked the egg free and was back into the vents. It was much harder to push the egg in front of her as she crawled through the ducts. X-13 reached her grating and carefully lowered herself through. Her shoulders screamed with the effort of supporting both her and the egg gripped tightly between her feet. X-13 shut her eyes and hoped the egg could survive the meter high drop to the ground. She released it. There was a solid thump. X-13 opened an eye a crack and breathed a sigh of relief. She let go and hid the egg in a cupboard.

â..

Hager walked shakily down the hallway, propelled by Eleni and several crew members. He had a gun in his pocket. He was supposed to go and kill the other Xenomorph and if necessary, X-13. He wiped his hands on his pants and knocked on the door. There was a click as it was unlocked. Hager slowly eased the door open. The room was empty of X-13. The Alien was curled on the bed, but it was obviously asleep. Suddenly X-13 swung into view! She hung from the door jamb, glaring at the assembled crowd.

"What Do You Want?" Hager emitted a squeak.

"IâIâI want you to get rid of the Xenomorph. It might kill us." Hager heard a crew member mutter

"Oh yes, that was very tactful." X-13's glare turned furious. Hager spoke again before X-13 could do anything.

"I know that I lied to you, but please understand I had to. The Government made me. I loved you like a child." X-13 appeared to consider this.

"I Don't Care. You Lied Anyway. You Made Me Kill My People."

"ButâBut." stammered Dr. Hager.

"One Will Not Hurt You. I Won't Let Him-Even Though You Deserve It. I Won't Let You Kill Him Either. I Just Want To Go Home." Hager turned and looked at the crew

"Just let it stay. X-13, uh, One can stay if he doesn't leave this room, OK?" This was better, he felt more in control.

"OK, But I Am Tired." X-13 yawned widely to show that. Everyone backed away. "I Want Food To Be Delivered Here In A Couple Hours." X-13 pulled out of view and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 8

_Ahhh, a classic Aliens moment here. :) _

Chapter 8

"How dare you let one of those Aliens on my ship! If it gets out the entire crew could be slaughtered in a matter of hours! I don't know about you, but I have a responsibility to return my charges in one piece!" yelled the Captain, "I let you bring your experiment onto this ship only because you said you could control it, but you lost control and now the entire ship is now in jeopardy!" Hager replied smoothly, having regained his composure

"X-13 respects me still. I can trust her when she says that she won't let it hurt anyone." Dr. Hager continued, "You know why? Because she can't lie. Xenomorphs can't, they don't have the capacity. Even though X-13 is different, she still doesn't have the capacity to lie. Once we get back to Earth I will put the Praetorian and X-13 into a locked laboratory and they will never get out."

"If you're wrong then I will personally make sure that you live to face the government! I still think that you should kill them now so that they won't escape! Bringing Aliens to Earth is one of the worst ideas that has ever occurred!" snarled the Captain. He turned and stomped off. Hager curled his lip in disgust at the sweaty man's retreating form.

"Asshole." He muttered.

.....

X-13 paced restlessly. Though she was tired, she was far too riled up to sleep. When they brought food she and One would gorge themselves on it and hibernate for the rest of the voyage. The Matriarch had told her of their kind's resilience. X-13 hadn't dreamed of the extremes she could endure. She truly felt superior to humans now.

.....

A young worker on the ship crept down the hallway to the room where the two creatures were. He was burdened with an enormous platter of raw meat. Even though he was scared of the Aliens, he was also curious to see them. He reached the door and freed an arm long enough to knock. He waited a moment and shifted the weight around. Suddenly the door creaked slowly open. The worker took a cautious step into the room and peered about. Nothing. He walked over to the counter and set the platter down. As he turned to go a drop of liquid hit his shoulder. The worker stuck his fingers into it. It was slimy. Realizing what it was, he froze and slowly looked up. The young man gasped as he saw the biggest Xenomorph he had ever heard of, since he had only seen parts of dead ones. Neither of them moved. A smaller, odd looking Xenomorph crawled into view and grinned at him. A voice echoed in his head

"We Won't Hurt You. Thank You For Bringing The Food. You Can Go Now, If You Want...Unless You Would Rather Stay Here With Us..." Her grin widened and the other one seemed to smile as well. He shook his head and ran out. "Remember To Shut The Door..."

::WHY DID YOU NOT LET US KILL THE REY, MATRIARCH? FRESH BLOOD...::

"No, One. We Do Not Kill Those Who Don't Deserve It. Wait. There Is One That We Can Kill. But Not Yet. Eat The Meat The Small Human Brought." They bent over the platter and fed.

Later, after X-13 was full, One was still eating. He clung to the ceiling, holding a chunk of meat in one hand. He sent to her, never pausing in his gnawing,

::WHY DID WE NOT CAPTURE HIM FOR THE CHILD?:: One seemed to have a sly expression; nothing escaped his attention for long. ::WE CAN START A NEW HIVE WITH THE EGG, WE WILL HEL MAKE A BETTER, STRONGER HIVE, WITH MANY CHILDREN.:: One finished his meat and returned for a new piece. X-13 watched him. ::WE CAN START A NEW HIVE, YOU AND US.:: X-13 blinked, not sure what he meant.:: MATRIARCH NEEDS A PATRIARCH.: She was shocked and became flustered. X-13 had seen what the Queen and King had done sometimes. Even the female Praetorians had done it with the male Praetorians, but she really didn't think about that, with her and One! It didn't seem right, she was not even a proper Matriarch! X-13 decided to ignore that.

"We Must Sleep For Many Days. Finish." One grunted and crammed the last chunk into his mouth. He stretched and pulled the sheets off the bed, he slashed at the mattress until it was a fluffy mess and curled up.

::SLEEP NOW:: X-13 dragged the sheets and pillow over to the door and constructed a nest in front of it. She sighed as she curled up loosely on her side. X-13 finally felt safe since the destruction of the hive.

.....

The ship rumbled as it slowly rose into the sky. It's occupants slipped into a deep sleep in it's cryo-chambers. But armed men still prowled the halls.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanx for all the kind reviews! Tab-chan04, I would be honored if you would do fanart of X-13! I may not update for a while after chapter 10 is up, cuz I have writer's block. I am starting a new story, so you won't be deprived for too long!_

_Once again, I apologize for any missing 'p's, that damn button is trying to drive me crazy(er)._

_One may be a bloodthirsty alien, but he can be a gentleman!_

Chapter 9

::WE HAVE STOPPED, MATRIARCH. WAKE UP.:: One sent to X-13 as he nudged her gently. She stretched luxuriously, not opening her eyes. One poked her in the stomach with a finger. X-13 grunted and glared at him. With a fierce-sounding screech X-13 tackled him. They rolled around, play-fighting. X-13 pinned One to the floor; he flipped her off with a kick of his hind legs. X-13 rolled over to get up and suddenly found One straddling her. He nuzzled her neck and hissed softly. She pushed him away, flustered and embarrassed.

"No, One. Please Do Not Do That. I Do Not Want You To Do That." ::WHY? NOT ADULT YET?::

"No, I Am Adult. We Cannot Do That Yet, Maybe Later. It Is Not Safe Here."

::YES, MATRIARCH.:: One suddenly lifted his long head. He lashed his tail and a fresh string of drool began its journey to the floor. ::PREY COMING. MANY. WE WANT TO GIVE FRESH, WARM BLOOD TO THE MATRIARCH. YOU ARE HUNGRY.:: X-13 felt it too. She could feel Hager, Eleni Barry, the Captain and many others. One hissed and climbed above the doorway, raising a clawed hand threateningly. X-13 felt a twinge of nervousness, One obviously sensed something dangerous. Hager called through the door

"X-13 keep One away from the door. We want you to open it and climb, with One, into the cage we have pushed against the door. You'll be transported back to the lab." X-13 swung her tail nervously and opened the door. There was a metal cage pushed up against the door frame. Hager was standing to one side and several humans had guns aimed at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"No Guns. I Don't Like Guns." X-13 moved to shut the door, but Hager stopped it.

"The guns have to be here. You won't be allowed out if the guns aren't here. If you won't come out, you'll be killed." X-13 frowned and backed away a step.

"Go On, One. I Think That It Is Safe." He started forward. He hissed menacingly at the humans as he climbed into the cage. X-13 went and retrieved the egg from it's cupboard, one hand securely over top the petals. The Captain turned an interesting shade of purple and swelled like a bullfrog, he glared at Hager and seemed to want to say something.

"I'll talk to you later." he choked out to Dr. Hager. Hager glared at the Captain and motioned for the armed men to shut the cage and wheel it along. X-13 shuddered as the cage's door slammed, it seemed to hint of some dark future.

…..

"Dr. Hager, sir, we have an armed guard waiting for the creature. The government insists that it be brought to a more secure facility. You are to be transported as well." Hager did not answer the soldier as they marched briskly along. "We have landed at a civilian space-port, so I must ask you to stay with the group at all times."

"Yes. Mother." muttered Hager as he rolled his eyes.

"We do not tolerate such insolence in the army, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why can't I take her to my lab?"

"I cannot answer that question. You will have to wait. Please hurry into the vehicles provided." Hager climbed into a Jeep and buckled himself in, while watching X-13's cage being wheeled out. Suddenly, a civilian, wandering out of bounds with a group of friends, noticed the cage.

"Holy shit! Guys, look at that! There's an Alien in that cage! Hey… Where are you bringing that?" The group began to rush over, their frantic cries drawing more people. Oh no…thought Hager with some amusement, how's she going to deal with this?

One screeched in anger at the growing crowd of humans. X-13 glared around, feeling trapped and exposed. She fought to keep One from attacking the humans.

"WOW! Look at the size of that one! It's huge! I bet that it's a young Queen!"

"Don't be stupid, look at the other one; it has eyes! And there's an egg in there!" Several people backed off a few paces.

"HEY! YOU KIDS GET AWAY FROM THERE!" screamed a soldier, "Those things are dangerous!" X-13 hissed as One struggled against her mental bars

::WANT OUT! DANGEROUS PREY! PPROTECT MATRIARCH!:: He raged at her, pissed off and wanting blood. One escaped for a moment and thrashed his tail through the bars. X-13 hauled him in, almost screaming with the mental effort. The soldiers pushed the growing crowd away, but began to be overwhelmed. X-13 saw Dr. Hager smirking away in the Jeep. The petals of the egg stirred under her hand. She looked at the egg, then back at Hager, narrowing her eyes.

"One. We Shall Get That Prey For The Child." X-13 pushed up her sleeve, ignoring the yells of the soldiers and the protests of the civilians. She winced as she dug a claw into the soft inside of her arm, the blood welled up and she caught it in her hand. One tensed, holding the egg and ready to run. She wiped the blood on the bars, which began to smoke and hiss instantly.

"NOW!!!!" she yelled and One hurled himself at the melting bars! They burst open, causing him to stumble, but he recovered and was off running. The humans shrieked, falling over themselves in an effort to escape the Praetorian! X-13 followed and they shot over to Hager, struggling to free himself from the constricting belt. The soldiers herded the civilians away, ignoring Hager's screams for help. X-13 reached him and jumped into the back of the Jeep, reaching around to pin him to the seat. One held the egg up, the petals opened and the facehugger leapt onto Hager's face. He clawed at it for only a brief moment before slumping down, comatose.

…..

One crouched defensively on to of the Jeep, lashing his tail and squealing. X-13 was inside, keeping Hager and the facehugger safe.

"Take Us To My Home And We Will Not Hurt You! I Will Try To Keep The Child From Killing Dr. Hager If You Do This For Us!" The soldiers milled around, not sure of the voice in their heads. A higher ranking officer listened animatedly to a cell phone, before calling

"Come on! Pack this up! We have orders to transport them to the lab!" X-13 let out her breath and relaxed

"Thank You! We Will Go In The Back Of That." she said, pointing to a truck. One reached down and ripped away the belt, then lifted Hager up by the collar. He was slung over One's bony shoulder and they climbed off the Jeep and went into the truck. The door slammed and they were plunged into comforting darkness.

…..

::MATRIARCH, WHERE ARE WE GOING? IS IT TO A HIVE?:: "No. We Are Going To My Home, A Laboratory. With The Child We Will Start A New Hive."

::WE ARE UNCOMFERTABLE. TOO MANY DANGEROUS PREY AROUND. WANT TO KILL, WANT TO BRING YOU FRESH, WARM BLOOD.::

"You Should Sleep, One. The Ride Is Long."

::WHAT ABOUT MATRIARCH? YOU ARE TIRED AND SHOULD SLEEP. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE CHILD. IT KNOWS WHAT TO DO.::

"I Have To Stay Awake And Watch The Child, I Have To Make Sure That It does Not Leave Hager."

::WHY? THE CHILD IS GROWING, SOON IT WILL NEED TO BREAK OUT.::

" I Promised The Prey That The Child Would Not Kill Him. That Is Why They Will Not Hurt Us."

::WHEN WE REACH THE MATRIARCH'S HOME, WILL IT BE ABLE TO BREAK OUT?::

"I Do Not Know, One, The Humans Will Probably Take It Out When It Is Time."

::THEY ARE FOOLISH, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE. MATRIARCH, YOU SLEEP AND WE WILL KEEP THE CHILD FROM BREAKING OUT. WE CAN, DO NOT WORRY, SLEEP.:: One nuzzled her neck softly. X-13 was touched by his thoughtfulness. She didn't pull away as he nuzzled and bumped her. She moved so that she was in front of him and leaned against his chitinous chest. X-13 sighed and closed her eyes. As sleep enveloped her, X-13 could feel One gently resting his head on hers and wrapping his arms and tail around her.


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long delay, but thanx for the reviews! This will be the last chapter that I will post for a while, on the account of writer's block. I only have a few chapters to go, but am thinking of a sequel. It depends on how many reviews I get. ::wink wink, nudge nudge:: I'm working on another story, about my Pred, Guan-Thwei, so I will start posting that soon. I just need a title... Damn selective writer's block...Please review!_

Chapter 10

X-13 awoke, but refused to move from One's comforting embrace. She felt warm and safe and happy; One had stayed true to his word, Hager was alive, though still comatose. She didn't know what woke her up and was trying to figure out what, when a series of shouts echoed outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HAGER IS INFECTED'?!?!?!"

"He wasn't careful and the egg the creature brought implanted him! It promised that he wouldn't die so we can remove the Xenomorph later! It's not my fault!"

"Hager can't die! He can't! He is the only one that can control that creature and he is the leading geneticist for Xenomorphs! Even if we do remove it, he may not survive the procedure! There could be complications later because Xenomorphs meddle with their host's DNA so that they aren't rejected! ARGH!!!!! Get those fucking animals into the lab! Where's the cage?!?" X-13 could feel the second man's nervousness. It amused her.

"Actually, sir, um, sir... They're in the truck behind you. They're not in a cage either." There were some choking and sputtering noises and the first man hissed,

"They're in the _Truck?_ Behind me?!? Not in a cage?!? You are the biggest fucking idiot on the face of the Earth!!!!!! You're going in there yourself to retrieve them!" There were scuffling sounds and grunts and a loud bang as the second man was shoved into the truck. "DO IT!!" stage whispered the first man. The door clicked and a blinding shaft of sunlight streamed into the darkness. X-13 clamped her eyes shut against the twin bolts of pain. She used her strange sixth sense to 'see' him. He reeked of fear and of a little blood as well. One flared his nostrils and inhaled its rich scent.

"Um...Um...Would you, erm, peop-, er, creatu-, Xenomorphs, please come with me?" By the time the human finished his sentence, X-13's eye's had adjusted to the light. She looked at One, grinned, and then looked back at the human.

"You Are Bleeding, You Know." He touched his lip and made a damp noise. "Where Are We? This Does Not Feel Like Home." The human replied nervously,

"You have been transported to, erm, a different lab because the government has decided that uh, the other one wasn't secure enough." One growled, sending more drool to the ground. The shaky human whimpered. X-13 sighed mentally at the human's fear.

"Come On, One. This Will Be Good Enough." She stood up and stretched, One turned to grab Hager and sent to her.

::MATRIARCH, THE PREY WILL WAKE SOON.:: The facehugger had fallen off and Dr. Hager now appeared to be sleeping. One hoisted him over his shoulder anyway. Hager grunted as the air was knocked out of his now occupied chest.

"Wha...Wha, where am I? What happened?" He realized that a Xenomorph was carrying him and began to scream and kick.

"STOP! Stop Struggling Dr. Hager! You Will Disturb The Child!"

"What? What child? Oh SHIT! You implanted me with a chestburster, didn't you? YOU BITCH!!!" He began thumping One's back. The Praetorian snarled and snapped his teeth, rapidly losing the fight with his temper. "I can walk! I don't need a goddamn Bug to carry me! HELP!" X-13 stalked behind an enraged One and grabbed Hager's face.

"I Just Want You To Know That I Am Keeping The Child Docile, So That It Does Not Grow Too Fast! Remember Who Is Carrying You!" Hager paled at the mention of his possible death and hung limp. They walked out of the truck and across a small courtyard and into the facility. It was almost the same as the one she had grown up in, though with thicker doors and more cameras and sensors. One hissed softly as he scanned the corridor, disliking the amount of foreign stimuli.

"This way please." said the human, gesturing into a hall leading off to the left. X-13 walked into it, closely followed by One. Suddenly, a puff of air sounded, followed by a stab of pain in her neck! X-13 shrieked in betrayal and ripped it out, as another struck her. She leaped onto the shaky human, digging her claws into his shoulders. Behind her, One screamed as he too was shot. Hager grunted as he was dropped, X-13 stabbed out with her tongue, already effected by the drug and felt a small measure of her anger relieved as blood spattered her, X-13 quickly succumbed and passed out. One did not go down as fast and threw himself protectively over X-13 before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Strange dreams crossed her consciousness; floating in warm water and other oddly familiar dreams. X-13 felt utterly relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes to a warped view of a room. X-13 turned her head, searching for One. He was also floating in a giant test tube. An air mask and hose was on his face. X-13 reached up and felt her face; she too was wearing one. That explained how she could breath. X-13 shook off the remains of the drug and clawed at the glass. She thumped it weakly; the water slowed her down. X-13 growled and rolled over, swimming to the bottom of the tube. She kicked off it and swam as fast as she could to the top, trying to slam her way out. After several attempts, the air cut off abruptly. She sucked uselessly and clawed at the mask. No! This was wrong! She had to conserve oxygen! X-13 held out for a few moments before panic set in! Dark spots danced before her eyes as she thrashed, lungs burning! She weakened quickly, and began to give up. As X-13 sank to the bottom of the test tube, the air turned back on. She gasped and coughed, clutching her mask happily.

"Stop struggling." said a voice on an intercom, "I don't want to have to punish you and risk hurting you; you're much too valuable for that." The intercom cut off with a click. X-13 felt a growing sense of despair.

"Hurry up with that damn food! I'm starving over here!" Hager banged on the glass at the lab's cafeteria. A harassed looking worker shoved a plate of macaroni under the sneeze guard. Muttering, Dr. Hager sat down at a table and energetically began to stab at the noodles. Another doctor sat down opposite him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"You shouldn't be eating. You are only feeding it and you have to undergo surgery in a few hours." Hager stopped eating and looked up,

"I don't care! I'm hungry and if I can keep it from eating _me_, then I'll do it!" Hager began stuffing his face again.

"You should go see your experiment. It's being difficult."

"I'll do it when I'm d-" Dr. Hager's face twisted in pain and he clutched his chest. The other doctor rose in alarm. "I'll...I'll be alright, it was just moving around. Perhaps I will see X-13 now..." He pushed his plate away and stood unsteadily.

X-13 gently reached out with her mind and brushed One's. He was still passed out from the drug. If this was regular sleep, then waking him would be no problem. But this was drug induced and the only thing she could do was wait for him to wake up. X-13 felt desperately lonely.

Hager staggered slightly and leaned against the wall, face ashen and breath coming ragged. The thing in his chest was moving again; it felt like really bad heartburn. He also felt nauseous, achy, and feverish and he had a headache. The chestburster was fast maturing and he had only a few hours. Once the symptoms stopped, the young Xenomorph would rip its way out within an hour. Who said men couldn't give birth? It only killed them. He smiled humorlessly, stood up straight and continued along. Soon, he reached the door and punched in the security code and had his eyes and hand scanned. The door hissed open to reveal two large, lighted test tubes in the darkened room. The Praetorian was curled loosely in one and X-13 was in the other. She seemed startled to see him; her surprise quickly turned to rage and she clawed at the glass. Hager walked to the desk and turned on the microphone that sat on the top.

"Hello, X-13. I trust I find you well?" he drawled.

"Let Me Out Of Here! You Lied Again! I Thought I Was Going Home!"

"You infected me with a chestburster! I might not even survive the surgery! Is this your idea of gratitude?!? I brought you into this world!"

"You Made Me To Kill My Kind, Didn't You?"

"Yes! Weir was right! I should have made you respect humans and hate Xenomorphs! You are a mistake!" X-13 glared and punched the glass, then calmed suddenly.

"Did you Know That The Child Is Ready To Break Out? It Is Only Gathering Strength. If I Tell It To, It Will Rip Out. If You Want To Live, Then Put One And I Into A Larger Room And Give Us The Child. I Will Keep It Calm Until Then." As if to respond to X-13's speech, the chestburster squirmed violently. Hager screamed and clawed at his chest, writhing like the Alien inside him. X-13 smiled secretly to herself as Hager recovered from the violent pain. A tickle in her mind announced the chestburster; it was a fawning sensation, asking for approval. The young Xenomorph was far too young to speak in words, so only faint emotions were felt. X-13 sent a feeling of approval and told it to calm. Hager glared venomously at X-13 and hobbled out, clutching his chest.

"Are you ready, sir?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, put me under." answered Hager. He was lying on an operating table, surrounded by doctors, nurses and equipment. He winced slightly as the nurse slipped a needle into his arm. The surgeons began attaching small electrodes to his head, arm and the sides of his chest. Then his eyelids began sliding down irresistibly.


	12. Chapter 11

_After long last, I have updated! Yay! I got over my writer's block and finished the story, but don't worry this isn't the last chapter, there are still three more chapters for me to update. Thank you for not attacking me in your impatience. I'll be updating them pretty fast now, so they'll all be up in a few days. Enjoy and give my lots of reviews!_

Chapter 11

X-13, daydreaming in her tube suddenly felt a new presence, a joyous presence. The child was born. One twitched and uncoiled slightly. He too could feel its joy of freedom from the constricting ribcage. She hummed softly to herself as the chestburster filled her mind with colors and nonsense images. The new Xenomorph's pleasure with life lifted X-13 out of her dismal mood slightly.

:: MATRIARCH. THE CHILD. WE MUST FIND IT, IT IS YOUNG AND VULNERABLE.::

"Do Not Worry, One. The Child Is Safe. The Prey Will Not Harm It." The only thing that could make her happier now was the knowledge that Hager had died during surgery. A human walked in and stood at the desk, watching them. "Did Hager Live?" X-13 asked. The human rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He is stable and doing well. I'm to tell you that tonight you and that thing will be moved to a different room. If there's any trouble, you don't get to see the chestburster. Capish?" X-13 didn't care that Hager lived; she would get to see the child! She nodded happily and sent a flurry of images to One. The human shook his head and stalked out.

X-13 waited impatiently for the time to be moved to arrive. There was a click suddenly and a gurgle; the water began to drain out. She floated serenely as the water level dropped. One was rather impatient and swam around as best he could in the cramped quarters. Finally, all the water was gone and the two stood on shaky legs. The door opened again and over a dozen humans ran in to aim guns at them. X-13 scowled at the little red tracking lights. The tubes slowly began lifting. When they were completely raised, the masks unclicked and were withdrawn into the ceiling.

"Come forward slowly and don't make any sudden moves or you'll be shot!" yelled a soldier. They started forward, One on four legs. He flexed his joints and stretched like a dog. He lashed out his tongue just to see the humans flinch.

"Stop, One." X-13 rebuked. But she enjoyed seeing the cursed humans start in fear, so it was more of a reminder than an order. She shut her eyes as the little red lights were aimed at them. "Please Do Not Do That, It Hurts. You Do Not Want Me Hurt. If I'm Hurt, Then I Won't Be Able To Control One Anymore. I'd Love To See How Many He Could Kill Before You Stopped Him. If You Stopped Him…" X-13 trailed off, letting them imagine the consequences. The lasers were withdrawn and they left the room. The air was deliciously laced with fear.

A huge door ponderously slid open. It revealed a room much like the one she grew up in, but slightly smaller and with a large pool of water. Ropes, bars and ladders were hung throughout the room. She squealed and galloped into the water, diving deep. One followed her. He rolled and kicked swiftly through the water. X-13 was not as fast as her spine did not allow her to undulate from side to side much.

::MATRIARCH, MORE PREY.:: He floated in front of a large plate glass window halfway up the side of the tank. Humans stared back at them. Even here they could not escape their prying eyes. Strange how it had never bothered her before. One struck the glass with his tongue, then kicked off it and swam to the surface. X-13 followed, lazily swimming circles around One. Suddenly, her mind was filled with emotions not hers. X-13 kicked to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out as a smaller door hissed open. A metal box was shoved in. She skidded to a stop and fiddled with the latch. The door popped open and a tiny, perfectly formed Xenomorph tumbled out. It was still pale and the chitin hadn't hardened yet, but it was still well on its way to adulthood. In a few hours it would be adult size. X-13 could see it would be a Praetorian.

::HUNGRY.:: came its tentative sending. One got up with a grunt and ambled off. Soon, he returned with several chunks of raw meat. The Praetorian sat down and began ripping delicate strips off, dangling them enticingly in front of the young Xenomorph's face. Later, after the child was sated and it had crawled off to sleep, grow and shed, One fed X-13 in the same manner.

…..

X-13 lay comfortably in One's arms. Perhaps she would be safe here, at least for a little while. She had smelled eggs on her way into the room. Dozens of them. The human's curiosity would be their downfall. she would only have to bide her time until they started to experiment with them.


	13. Chapter 12

_Yet another chapter is complete! No flaming me about the animals in this chapter; it was the scientists, not me! Besides, more humans suffered than animals. Ora is the name given to the Komodo Dragons by the natives of Indonesia. X-13 picked that up from one of the scientist's minds when she was scanning them. _

Chapter 12

X-13 spent several happier weeks in the lab. The young Xenomorph had matured into a large, glossy female Praetorian. X-13 had decided to name her Skye because her iridescence was mostly blue. X-13 was currently clinging to a thick, knotted rope, dangling down head first. She was carefully unraveling it since she had nothing better to do. Skye was swimming around in the pool and One was dozing under a wooden platform. X-13 had been extending her awareness as far as she could, but so far, the humans had done nothing with the eggs. Suddenly, the food hopper banged and a large amount of meat slid onto the tray. X-13 flipped off the rope just as One came clambering out from underneath the platform and Skye leapt out of the water. One wouldn't let her eat on her own; he insisted on ripping the meat into small chunks and feeding it to her. He was very protective of her and affectionate. X-13 wasn't quite sure of his advances. Skye was much less talkative than One and tended to be distant; she preferred being alone. X-13 didn't know if it was just her personality or if it was because she had not grown up with the voices of the hive constantly in her head. X-13 accepted a chunk of meat from One, delicately pulling it into her mouth with her tongue. He nuzzled her. X-13 sighed, confused with her feelings and returned it.

…..

Later in the day, after nightfall, X-13 felt the eggs stir. Skye raised her head from the floor where she had been lying and hissed softly.

:MATRIARCH. THE CHILDREN HAVE AWAKENED. MANY, MANY CHILDREN. WE MUST FIND.: X-13 nodded, eyes shut, feeling for them. The humans had finally started experimenting with the eggs. She smiled cruelly and let her mind and senses wander.

She saw through the eyes of each scientist watching over the hosts. X-13 had learned this trick only a few days ago with One and Skye. She had been casting out with her mind, then concentrated on One. To her surprise, she had been able to perceive the world exactly as he could! The world was in amazing focus and it was odd not having eyes, but she could still sense everything. X-13 could even feel the humans on the other side of the windows, which were otherwise opaque to him. She tried it with Skye and practiced until she could do it as easily as breathing. Next X-13 tried it with humans. They were insensitive and hardly felt any of their environment. At first they could feel her doing it, like One and Skye could, but she soon could do it well enough so the humans never suspected a thing. Even so, with her long hours of practice, it was difficult for her for long periods of time. X-13 also discovered that Hager was particularly susceptible to her mind. X-13 would ride in his mind for over an hour at a time, exploring the laboratory with him. She couldn't read the human's thoughts exactly, but she could pick up on their feelings and had an idea of what they were thinking of at that moment, though nothing more than haziness, filled with random words and images. As she moved through each scientist's mind she saw the creatures that hosted the young Xenomorphs. She saw four dogs, bloody scratches on their faces from fighting the facehuggers. X-13 saw two enormous lizards that the scientists called Komodo Dragons, She saw two hulking bears; it amused her that such large beasts could fall to something as small and delicate as a facehugger. She saw three striped cats, paws burned from the acid blood of the facehuggers. Another cat lay dead, half its head eaten away by the acid, mangled facehugger beside it. The last set of cages held ten humans, unfortunates that never knew what happened to them. She stayed with the humans throughout the time it took for the facehuggers to drop off, despite the agonizing headache and crippling exhaustion that quickly crept up on her. Then X-13 abandoned the human's minds and sent welcoming feelings and encouragement to the chestbursters before dropping into a long sleep.

…..

Late the next day the young Xenomorphs had grown enough to rip their way out. X-13, One and Skye drew odd looks from the humans observing them; they had barely moved all day.

…..

As time passed, the Xenomorphs grew into magnificent specimens. X-13 picked up on their looks by again using the humans. The regular, human bred Xenomorphs looked like any other Xenomorph she had ever seen. There was one male Praetorian amongst the Drones. The bear Xenomorphs were both Drones, but massive ones! Heavily muscled with long claws and reduced back spines, they nearly reached the size of the Praetorians. The dog Xenomorphs were mostly quadruped and lacked back spines. The tiger Xenomorphs possessed long, curved talons and were also quadruped. X-13 fancied that she could see faint striping on them. The Komodo Dragon Xenomorphs were slow moving, quadruped and had heavy tails. They drooled more than usual and had many back-curved teeth. The back spines were swept back and thinner. One was a female Praetorian. X-13 decided to name the two Praetorians Gray and Ora. She glowed with pride over the new Xenomorphs. They listened to her requests, put up with the experiments inflicted upon them because she promised that freedom was on its way.


	14. Chapter 13

_Yes, this chapter is short. Evil me. But the next one is much longer. Gasp! This story is almost over so give me lots more reviews if you want a sequel! Thanx for the existing ones! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

X-13 clung to the wall, One and Skye beside her. She was sending instructions for escape to the other Xenomorphs. Throughout the lab, the Aliens gashed themselves and smeared the blood on floor gratings and air vents. Once the powerful acid had weakened the metal enough, they were snapped and twisted. Alarms blared and red lights flashed, announcing the escapees to the entire compound. X-13 shrieked triumphantly as her mind rang with the joyous cries of her children.

"It Is Time. Time To Escape And Wreak Revenge Upon The Prey! Kill Whomever You Want, Except For Hager. He Is _Mine!_" With that, X-13, One and Skye destroyed an air vent with their own blood. They were through it and free in seconds.

…..

X-13 met with all twenty-one Xenomorphs. This was less than a third of the eggs in the laboratory. Obviously, they were planning on a long series of experiments, ones that were going to be cut very short, very soon.

She smiled thinly before saying, "Children. For Centuries The Prey Have Wronged Us. They Have Tortured Us, Experimented On Us, Shot Us, Laughed At Our Pain. Now It Is Time To Avenge All The Pain. Leave Hager To Me And Capture All Who Do Not Attack You For The Children. Feast On The Warm Blood Of Those Who Attack You! Go!" As a single unit, all the Xenomorphs, except One, turned and swarmed into the ducts. Soon, screams filled the lab and the sweet, coppery smell of blood and fear laced the air.

…..

X-13 and One charged through a vent, filled with bloodlust. X-13 had already filled her mouth with the hot viscera of a human; One likewise. Blood stained their mouths and dripped from their teeth. The other Xenomorphs had started up a sort of chant in their blood fueled rage as they spread through the lab section of the compound; the other parts had been sealed automatically.

:KILL! REND! AVENGE FOR THE MATRIARCH! KILL: every Xenomorph cried. One snarled and butted a vent cover down. They crawled through into a small room where a couple of terrified humans cowered. X-13 flipped off the ceiling, landing in a crouch. She stood erect slowly, fixing them in her cold, cold glare. One landed with a heavy thump behind her, hissing menacingly while long strings of drool slid to the ground. He snarled, X-13 put a hand on the huge Xenomorph's shoulder and smirked.

"Ready To Die, Prey?" she asked. The male whimpered and crawled forward, hands held out in supplication.

"P-please don't kill me! I never did anything to you! I have a pregnant girlfriend; I don't want to abandon her! Please, please mercy! I'm begging you!" By this time he had crawled to her feet. "I-I'll do anything to help you, I can get you things that you will need! Please don't hurt me!" X-13 listened politely to him before crouching and gently holding his face in her claws. She turned her endless black eyes on the man's and stood slowly, her talons forcing him to stand.

She slowly said, "You Did Things To Me And My Children When You Came Here. Your Superiors Slaughtered One's Entire Hive Because It Was In The Way. They Wanted That Land. I Do Not Care for your Child Since You Do Not Care For Mine." X-13 opened her mouth and slowly extended her tongue, grazing the deadly teeth along the human's cheek. He flinched away. "The Only Thing You Could Do For Me Is To Offer Your Body To One Of My Children. One…" The Praetorian started forward as X-13 threw the man to the floor, her talons leaving thin gashes on his face. One flipped the man onto his stomach, then whipped his deadly barbed tail forwards and across the human's legs, neatly hamstringing him. The man screamed in pain as he dragged his useless legs away.

The other human, a female, stood up from her hiding place and screamed, "You MONSTERS! He never did anything to you!" Then she flung a beaker at X-13. One shrieked in rage and darted out his arm, catching it.

"Oh Good. I Was So Hoping You Would Do Something Stupid Like That." X-13 hurled herself forward and onto the woman, digging her claws deep. The human was surprisingly strong and warded off X-13's tongue by shoving both her hands on her jaw. The female never saw the tail though…

…..

She swiped the card she had stolen form the female through the lock; the computer beeped and the armored door hissed open. X-13 and One raced through the hallway to the medical ward, skidding to a stop when they reached a certain door. X-13 grinned as she prepared to swipe the card again. This would be sweet…


	15. Epilogue

_WOOOHOOO! This story is finished! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I may write a sequel to this if I get lots of reviews and I get a good idea. Thanx to all my devoted fans for sticking with this even through my hideous writer's block. My first story was a success because of you! Enjoy this!_

Epilogue

X-13 swiped the key card and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder as the door hissed open, revealing Hager. He started in fear, blood draining from his face. X-13 and One stalked into the room, door shutting behind them. One hissed menacingly at Hager as he crouched by the door. X-13 made her way across the room and sat in a chair.

When she had Hager's full, horrified attention she said, "Hello, Hager. Miss Me?" X-13 grinned and looked him over. His health had deteriorated considerably since she had last seen him, or even ridden in his mind. His hair had gray threads in it, his skin was pale and dry looking and he had lost several pounds. An IV was still hooked up to him and Hager clutched the stand desperately. A hungry look was in his red-rimmed eyes. "Skye Didn't Agree With You Then? You Look Terrible! These Humans Are Not Doing Much To Help You, Are They?" X-13 said conversationally. Hager didn't say anything; he just panted slightly and stared at her. X-13 frowned, "Xenomorph Got Your Tongue?" Hager's breath came in whistling gasps.

Then he pointed a shaking finger at X-13 and screamed hoarsely, "My life has been hell thanks to you! Look at me! I look like I have aged ten years!" Hager clutched at the hospital gown on his thin chest. "Your monsters have done this to me! The doctors can't help me; it's like my own body is rejecting itself! My DNA is all screwed up and I've been getting worse every week!" X-13 crossed her legs and examined her claws. "The only way I can get better is heavy gene therapy! They can't use human DNA; it doesn't take! The fucking doctors have had to start using Xenomorph DNA and I'm turning into a freak like you! I never should have created you, you bitch! I can't take this pain and weakness!" Hager ranted.

"Poor Hager. He Doesn't Like Being Like Us." X-13 said to One who hissed slightly. "You Do Not Know Anything About Pain. Pain is seeing Everyone Who Ever Accepted You Cut Down Because They Were In The Way. Pain Is Being Lied To And Used Your Entire Life. Pain Is Captivity. I Am Pain." she hissed, standing. With a hop she landed on Hager's bed. Hager yelped and flinched away, stumbling awkwardly. X-13 darted out a hand and snagged his hospital gown. She pulled him back effortlessly and gripped the human in her strong arms. She traced a claw down his nose, past his chin and on his throat as she said, "Look At This. You Were Once The Strong One. You Lorded It Over Me. Now You Are Weak As A Baby And I Am Strong. You Are Pathetic!" Her claw stopped at the hollow of his throat and pricked him. Hager whimpered and twitched. X-13 brought the blood bedaubed claw to her face and sniffed it, detecting a faint Xenomorphness in it, besides the fear and illness. "Come, One. I Need Your Help To Carry This Pathetic Sack Of Flesh To The Ducts."

He bobbed his head and sent:YES MATRIARCH. I WILL HELP YOU.: One nuzzled her gently and seized Hager. He had changed since they had joined that night. He was larger, stronger, with the ridges on his head becoming even more pronounced and spreading into a small crest at the back. He also thought of himself as an individual now. X-13 ripped the needle out of Hager's arm. He yelled and struggled as One threw him over his shoulder. X-13 scurried up the wall and bashed open the air vent. One shoved Hager into the duct and followed with a venomous hiss.

Hager cowered in a corner of the small storage room X-13 had chosen for her lair, gibbering to himself. X-13 and One relaxed on a pile of rag covered crates. X-13 cast her mind out, searching for Skye, Gray and Ora. They were spread out throughout the entire compound, having found a gap in the defenses that separated the laboratories from the rest. They came at her call. X-13 stretched and lounged comfortably, watching Hager. Suddenly, a fiery pain split her head and another exploded in her belly! X-13 screamed and writhed in pain; she blinked away bright spots in her eyes and glanced around, looking for the source of her pain. Her body was unmarked. With a horrible sinking feeling, she realized that she had felt the death pain of one of the Drones. She whimpered and somberly noted this. Now that she was a Queen she could not only feel the feelings of her children, but their pain as well.

Ora sent to X-13. :MATRIARCH. A PREY HAS FOUND WEAONS. WE WILL KILL AND BRING YOU THEIR BLOOD.: X-13 grit her teeth grimly as she felt her Royal Guard swarm the room, killing the human swiftly. Another pain grazed her shoulder as the human got one last shot off before dying. The Praetorians were soon heard in the vents.

…..

X-13 smiled at the Xenomorphs. They had brought her the mangled carcass of the human. She respectfully tore off a strip of flesh and ate it before allowing them to feast on the carcass. Skye came forward, blood staining her teeth.

:WE DESTROYED THE WEAPONS, MATRIARCH. THEY WILL NOT HARM THE CHILDREN ANYMORE.: X-13 noticed a gash on her shoulder and sent a strong feeling of approval to Skye. Then she got up and made her way to the crying Hager. She prodded him with the barb of her tail until he looked at her. The Praetorians stopped their eating and stared sightlessly at Hager. X-13 bent down and grabbed the front of his hospital gown in one hand and hauled him up. She stared at him for a moment before slapping him across the face, re-opening the thin white scars from her previous attack on the ship. Hager yelled and fell over, blood dripping from the five gashes and a split lip.

"You Are Responsible For Everything Bad That Has Ever Happened To Me! For That The Only Punishment Is Death." X-13 punched him, her hard knuckles splitting his cheek open. He moaned and scrabbled away, but X-13 followed. She lifted him high, and then threw him into the wall. She pounced and dug her talons into his legs, ripping at them. Hager howled and punched X-13 in the head, then tried to claw at her eyes. He drew back his fist for another blow, but she lashed out her tongue and caught his fist in it. Hager screamed and struggled as she drew his hand into her mouth. X-13 snapped her head violently from side to side until his wrist broke. X-13 let Hager crawl away, cradling his hand and crying before she attacked him again, blood-hungry. X-13 kicked Hager in the face seconds before her tail arced around and ripped into his belly. Blood spurted upwards in a gory fountain as she buried her jaws in his body. Hager's agony filled screams lasted long after his struggles ceased.

…..

X-13 lay comfortably in One's arms, glutted on Hager's flesh. Throughout the compound, her Drones hunted down the remaining humans, dragging them back to be cocooned and impregnated. A few had locked themselves in armored rooms hoping for rescue, but the compound belonged to X-13's Xenomorphs now. They would soon be captured. X-13 sighed happily and leaned against One. He made a soft purring sound. She rubbed her belly gently. Inside grew her and One's child, her daughter.


End file.
